wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/04
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisana zabawna rozmowa Don Kichota z Sanchą. — Dotąd wszystko dobrze — rzecze Don Kichot — mów dalej Sancho: gdy przybyłeś, co robiła królowa piękności? zastałeś ją pewnie nawlekającą perły lub haftującą bogatą szarfę ze złota i atłasu dla swojego rycerza i niewolnika? — Znalazłem ją — odpowie Sancho — jak zaczyniała mąkę na chleb na podwórku. — Nie widziałżeś, że każde ziarno dotknięte jej ręką zamieniało się w perłę i było zapewne z czystej pszenicy. — Ale gdzie tam, była to mąka z owsem. — Piękne jej ręce — rzecze Don Kichot — zrobiły z niej najsmaczniejszy chleb zapewne, ale o to mniejsza; kiedy oddałeś jej list, czy nie ucałowała go i nie włożyła go sobie na głowę w radości niezmiernej? Cóż uczyniła wreszcie? — Dzieża''dzieża'' — naczynie do zaczyniania ciasta na chleb. była już pełna prawie — odpowie Sancho — gdy jej list podawałem, tak się w niej babrała, że nie biorąc listu, rzekła mi: „połóż asan list na worku, nie mogę czytać, aż skończę”. — Jaka cudowna dyskrecja! uczyniła to, ażeby przeczytać list w samotności, żeby nikt nie był świadkiem rozkoszy jej serca, a potem, czy rozmawiałeś z nią, czy pytała o mnie, nie ukrywaj nic, niecierpliwość mnie pożera. — Onać się o nic nie pytała wprawdzie — odpowiedział Sancho — ale ja za to opowiedziałem jej wszystko, to jest: jak pan pokutowałeś dla jej miłości, goły od pięt do pasa, śpiąc na ziemi, jedząc trawę, nie czesząc nigdy brody, becząc jak cielę i przeklinając losy. — Źle uczyniłeś — rzecze Don Kichot — mówiąc, że przeklinam losy, przeciwnie, błogosławię fortunę i błogosławić zawsze ją będę, że uczyniła mnie godnym kochania tak wielkiej damy, jak Dulcynea z Toboso. — Oho! co do wielkości, to prawda — rzecze Sancho — wyższa jest ode mnie o pół stopy. — Jak to? Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — ty ośmieliłeś się z nią mierzyć? — Mierzyliśmy się — odpowie Sancho — gdym jej pomagał wkładać worek z mąką na osła, byliśmy wtedy tak blisko siebie, że mogłem poznać, iż mnie o głowę przerasta. — Nieprawdaż — rzecze Don Kichot — że ta bogata kibić jaśnieje tysiącem wdzięków? Nie zaprzeczysz mi pewnie jednej rzeczy: zbliżywszy się do niej, uczułeś zapewne tę woń cudowną, to coś nieokreślenie miłego, czego nazwać niepodobna, jakiś subtelny wyziew, czarujące tchnienie, które cię zabalsamowało wonnością, jakbyś się znajdował w sklepie najlepszego perfumiarza? — Zdaje mi się — rzecze Sancho — że uczułem coś, niby jakby wyziew, ale dalipan nie pachniało, jeno zwyczajnie jak to pot, kiedy bije od człowieka, a jeszcze bardziej od dziewki, gdyż tęgo była zgrzana i oblana znojem. — To nie może być — rzecze Don Kichot — musiałeś mieć katar, albo wąchałeś samego siebie, bo ja wiem, jak pachnieć musi ta róża bez cierni, ta lilia polna, ten bursztyn przeczysty! — Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — odpowie Sancho — i ode mnie bije często zapach zupełnie taki sam, jakim czuć jej wielmożność panią Dulcyneę, lecz nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, jeden diabeł podobny do drugiego. — A skoro ukończyła robotę, cóż uczyniła z moim listem? — Nic — rzecze Sancho — odpowiedziała, że ani pisać, ani czytać nie umie, podarła go w kawałki, mówiąc, że nie chce, ażeby kto inny czytał jej sekreta, że poprzestaje na tym, co słyszała ode mnie o miłości waszej i o pokucie, że całuje obie ręce waszej wielmożności, że więcej ma chęci widzieć was, niż wasze pismo, że wreszcie prosi bardzo, abyście wrócili do Toboso, jeżeli wam do tego nic nie przeszkadza, a myślałem, że pęknie ze śmiechu, kiedy jej powiedziałem, że nosicie przydomek Rycerza Posępnego Oblicza. Pytałem, czy Biskajczyk był u niej, odpowiedziała, że był, co zaś do galerników, z tych ani jednego nie widziała. — Teraz powiedz mi — rzecze Don Kichot — przy pożegnaniu, jaki podarunek ci dała, gdyż według obyczaju błędnego rycerstwa, damy i kawalerowie obdarzają zwykle bogatym posłańca pierścieniem. — Tak być powinno — odpowiedział Sancho — i chwalę mocno ten obyczaj, ale to tylko praktykowało się za dawnych czasów, widać teraz dają kawałek chleba i sera, tak przynajmniej pożegnała mnie pani Dulcynea, podawszy mi przez mur kawał starego sera, ale co tam, byle brzuch napchać. — O! ona jest bardzo wspaniała — rzecze Don Kichot — a jeżeli nie dała ci teraz żadnego diamentu, to niezawodnie da ci później. Ale wiesz, co mnie dziwi, Sancho, to to, że podróż tę zrobiłeś jakby na skrzydłach, bo nie bawiąc trzech dni, przeleciałeś trzydzieści dobrych mil tam i na powrót i jestem przekonany, że mędrzec Megromam, który zajmuje się mymi interesami, wspierał cię pewnie w podróży, chociaż tego nie uważałeś, bo są tacy mądrzy, że biorą czasem rycerza uśpionego z łoża i przenoszą go o dwa lub trzy tysiące mil z miejsca na miejsce przez noc jedną; inaczej błędne rycerstwo nie mogłoby się wspierać wzajemnie, jak to czyni. Zdarza się czasem, że jeden rycerz walczy w górach Armenii z Andriagiem lub innym potworem i już ma ginąć, kiedy nagle spostrzega na chmurze lecącego w pomoc drugiego rycerza, który przybywa z Anglii ocalić mu życie; dlatego nie dziwię się, przyjacielu Sancho, że wróciłeś z takim pośpiechem, niezawodnie prowadzono cię w ten sposób. — To być bardzo może — rzecze Sancho — bo uważałem, że Rosynant leciał jak cygański osioł, zdawało się, że ma żywe srebro w uszach. — Powróćmy teraz do naszych interesów, Sancho. Jak myślisz, czy mam wykonać rozkaz Dulcynei i udać się do niej? lecz znów związałem się słowem względem księżniczki, a prawa rycerstwa nakazują mi dotrzymać obietnicy; z jednej strony porywa mnie gorąca chęć zabawienia damy mojej, z drugiej znów chwała mnie przyzywa. Ale pogodzę to wszystko, pójdę szybko, znajdę olbrzyma, utnę mu głowę i osadziwszy księżniczkę na tronie, natychmiast powrócę do świetnej gwiazdy mojego serca, przed którą wytłumaczę się, że dla większej chwały jej imienia opóźniłem powrót, gdyż cześć, jaką zdobyłem, zdobywam i zdobywać będę, pochodzi z łask, których mi ona użycza. — Aj, aj! — rzecze Sancho — wiecznie jedna śpiewka, jakże u diabła, chcesz pan taką podróż robić na próżno i stracić sposobność małżeństwa, które w posagu królestwo przynosi? a to królestwo, które, jak słyszałem, więcej niż dwadzieścia tysięcy mil ma obwodu, obfitujące we wszystko, większe samo jedno niż Kastylia i Portugalia razem. Na moją duszę panie, słuchajcie mojej rady i żeńcie się w pierwszej lepszej wsi, gdzie spotkacie jakiego księdza, jeśli nie, to nasz proboszcz odprawi ceremonię; słuchajcie mnie i miejcie rozum, musieliście słyszeć mówiących, że lepszy wróbel w ręku, niż bażant w powietrzu, a kiedy dają, to brać, bo to, panie, czas płaci, czas traci. — Sancho — odpowie Don Kichot — radzisz mi żenić się dlatego, ażebym, zostawszy królem, dał ci przyrzeczoną nagrodę; nie bój się o to, znalazłem ja sposób zadowolenia cię, położę księżniczce warunek, że skoro tylko na tron powróci, odda mi część królestwa, którą dla ciebie przeznaczam. — A to pięknie! — odpowie Sancho — tylko proszę waszej wielmożności, wybrać mi prowincję nadmorską, ażebym mógł spławiać Murzynów na targ. Nie ma teraz po co jeździć do pani Dulcynei. Ruszajmy co prędzej zagłuszyć tego psubrata olbrzyma i skończmy już raz ten interes. — Upewniam cię, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — że posłucham twojej rady; nie mów tylko nic przed nikim, o czym rozmawialiśmy, gdyż Dulcynea jest tak skromna, że miałaby mi za złe, iż odkrywam tajemnicę naszych uczuć. — A po cóż posyłacie, panie, do niej ludzi, których zwyciężacie? wszakże kazać iść komuś rzucać się jej do nóg, znaczy uwiadomić go jawnie, że ona jest waszą kochanką. — Jakżeś ty głupi! — krzyknął Don Kichot — nie pojmujesz, że to dla jej chwały czynię, wiedz, że jedna dama może mieć wielu błędnych rycerzy, którzy jej służąc, nie śmieją żądać żadnej nagrody, prócz tego, aby raczyła ich przyjąć na swoich rycerzy. — Myślę, że chyba żartujecie sobie ze mnie, dostojny rycerzu — rzecze Sancho; — wprawdzie słyszałem ci ja na kazaniu, że trzeba kochać Pana Boga tylko dla Niego, nie myśląc ani o piekle, ani o niebie, ja też kocham Go na wszelki przypadek, nie wiedząc, co tam później nastąpi. — Czy wiesz — rzecze Don Kichot — że jak na chłopa, mówisz czasem rzeczy zadziwiające, można by myśleć, że uczyłeś się kiedy. — Nie umiem czytać — odpowie Sancho — lecz muszę którego dnia wziąć się i nauczyć, bo kto tam wie, może mi się to i przyda kiedy na co. W tej chwili usłyszeli głos cyrulika, że księżniczka pragnie odpocząć przy źródle; ucieszyło to bardzo Sancha, który bał się, żeby go rycerz na jakim kłamstwie nie złapał, bo, jak wiemy, Dulcynei nigdy w życiu nie widział, a na złodzieju zawsze czapka gore. Kardenio przywdział suknie, które poprzednio miała na sobie Dorota, wszyscy zasiedli przy źródle, posilając się dostarczoną przez proboszcza żywnością. Gdy jedli, przechodził koło nich młody chłopiec, a przypatrzywszy się wszystkim pilnie, przystąpił do Don Kichota, ucałował jego nogi, wołając z płaczem: — Dobry panie, czyliż mnie nie poznajecie, nie przypominacież sobie Andrzeja, którego uwolniliście od katowni niemiłosiernego gospodarza? Don Kichot poznał go po tych słowach i wziąwszy go za rękę, przedstawił towarzystwu, mówiąc: — Wiecie, jakie są obowiązki błędnego rycerstwa. Niedawno, przejeżdżając przez las, usłyszałem krzyki i żałosne jęki, pobiegłem natychmiast w tę stronę, aby zadowolić popęd wrodzony i znalazłem tego chłopca w dziwnym stanie. Był do drzewa przywiązany i wpół nagi, a jakiś silny, ogromny chłop chłostał go niemiłosiernie; zapytałem go, dlaczego obchodzi się tak okrutnie z dzieckiem, odpowiedział mi, że to jest jego sługa, którego karze za lenistwo i oszustwo. — Panie — zawołał chłopiec — ćwiczy mnie za to, że upominam się o zasługi. Chłop chciał wytłumaczyć się, lecz rozkazałem mu rozwiązać malca i wykonać przysięgę, że zaprowadziwszy go do domu, wypłaci mu należność co do grosza; nieprawdaż, Andrzeju, przypominasz sobie, z jaką godnością gromiłem owego chłopa i z jakiem uszanowaniem obiecał wykonać moje rozkazy? — Wszystko, co mówi wasza wielmożność, jest prawdą, lecz poszło całkiem inaczej, niż myślicie. — Jak to — zawoła Don Kichot — nie zapłacił ci natychmiast? — Nie tylko, że nie zapłacił — odpowiedział chłopiec — lecz zbił mnie jeszcze potem na kwaśne jabłko, żartował sobie z pana, a ja musiałem dotąd w szpitalu leżeć, tak mocno byłem pobity; prawdę mówiąc, to wszystko wam winienem, panie rycerzu, bo gdybyście przejechali las, nie wtrącając nosa do cudzej sprawy, mój pan, dałby mi był jakie dwadzieścia kijów i należność zapłacił pewno, lecz rozgniewany na was, pomścił się za to na mojej skórze. — Szkoda tylko — rzecze Don Kichot — że za wcześnie odjechałem, ale czy przypominasz sobie, Andrzeju, jak zagroziłem chłopu, że jeśli nie wykona moich rozkazów, potrafię go ukarać, chociażby się ukrył we wnętrznościach ziemi? — To prawda, panie rycerzu, pamiętam dobrze, że taka była wola wasza. — Zobaczysz to zaraz — rzecze Don Kichot i mówiąc to, powstał szybko i rozkazał Sanchy okiełznać Rosynanta. Księżniczka spytała, co czynić zamierza. — Pojechać natychmiast, ukarać niegodziwego chłopa i kazać zapłacić wszystko, co winien biednemu chłopcu — odpowiedział Don Kichot. — Lecz, panie rycerzu — rzecze Dorota — zapewniam, że podług obietnicy twojej, nie możesz przedsiębrać nic, dopóki mnie na tron nie przywrócisz. — Słuszność przemawia twymi usty pani, Andrzej musi zaczekać na mój powrót; lecz przysięgam na nowo, że nie spocznę, dopóki nie pomszczę krzywdy jego. — Ufam waszej przysiędze — rzecze Andrzej — ale wolałbym kilka sztuk srebra na podróż do Sewilli, niż wszystkie zemsty w świecie. Panie rycerzu — rzecze dalej — każcie mi dać co przegryźć i kilka groszy na drogę i niech was Bóg ma w swojej opiece i wszystkich błędnych rycerzy. Sancho dobył kawał chleba i sera i podał Andrzejowi. — Masz, mój bracie — rzecze — każdy powinien czymś odpokutować za ciebie. — Alboż wam ta żywność tak droga? — zapytał Andrzej. — Ba, ba! — odpowie Sancho — dowiedz się, mój bracie Andrzeju, że giermkowie błędnych rycerzy mogą co dzień umrzeć z głodu i pragnienia, krom innych nie arcysmacznych kęsów, co im się obrywają, a o których się nie mówi. Andrzej wziął chleb i ser, a widząc, że mu nic więcej nie dadzą, spuścił głowę i odwrócił się od towarzystwa. Przy pożegnaniu rzekł do Don Kichota: — Na miłość Boga zaklinam was, panie rycerzu, drugi raz nie przybywajcie mi na pomoc, choćbyście mnie widzieli siekanego w kawałki, bo nic gorszego spotkać mnie w świecie nie może nad to, co mi sprowadziła opieka waszej wielmożności. Byle mnie Pan Bóg wysłuchał, to pewno was i wszystkich błędnych rycerzy, którzy się po świecie tłuką i jeszcze urodzić mają, razem czarci porwą. Tego wam życzę serdecznie. Don Kichot porwał się, aby ukarać Andrzeja, lecz ten drapnął z kopyta, że ani podobna go było dogonić, a nasz rycerz pozostał zapalony w takim gniewie, że nikt z towarzystwa nie śmiał się już z najmniejszym żartem odezwać z obawy, aby nie ściągnąć na siebie jego zemsty. ----